Double Z
by Leimona
Summary: This is a story about another universe that gets opened into the DBZ universe. This universe is a "what if" had Raditsu beaten Goku in the Saijin Saga.
1. A New Yamcha?

Written by Cynthia Stanich. This story is written about Dragon Ball Z characters. I do not own them in any way. If the story line resembles any other written by someone else that is purely coincidental. This story may include strong language and violent content.  
  
  
  
This story is taking place directly after the Buu Saga. All of the Z Warriors were at the Capsule Corps celebrating their newfound peace. Son Goku and Vegeta are finally on good terms(for now), even though Vegeta still thinks Son Goku is a baka.  
  
Chapter One: A New Yamcha?  
  
"Vegeta, I still can't believe your strength! You fought so well against Buu!" Son Goku boasted mostly for the Z Warriors benefit.  
  
"Whatever Kakarotto, I just acted like a punching bag, Bakana." Vegeta scowled at Son Goku.  
  
The other Z Warriors looked around at each other hopeful that Vegeta wouldn't feel like blowing any more humans up for a while.  
  
All of the sudden Son Goku and Yamcha turned white and looked out the window.  
  
"What, what is it Kakarotto?" Vegeta seemed mad that he couldn't detect the thing that that idiot Son Goku and the weak human could. "WHAT?"  
  
Yamcha and Son Goku exchanged amazed looks. Son Goku scratched his head while Yamcha licked his lips. "Um, can anyone else FEEL another me?" Yamcha blushed.  
  
"Son, what is going on here?" Piccolo growled. All at once the rest of the Z Warriors could feel Yamcha a few miles away.  
  
"I, I think we should go to check this out," Son Goku tried to look calm. He remembered that Cell had a Ki that felt like everyone he knew, "has he come back?"  
  
The look on Son's face was enough to convince everyone else of the possible danger. Son Goku and Vegeta leaped up and flew out of site. Piccolo, Gohan, and Tien immediately followed.  
  
"Do, do you think we would be any help?" Krillin stuttered.  
  
"Don't be such a wimp, nothing scary has happened yet," with that Android 18 left Krillin and Yamcha looking at each other. Yamcha shrugged and they followed her.  
  
Trunks and Goten tried to follow, but their mothers grabbed their ears. "Oh no you don't, Sunny," Bulma laughed, "This is not something for a child to go flying into."  
  
"But Mom!" Trunks pouted, "Goten and I are the strongest fighters!"  
  
"No I said, go outside and just wait for them to get back."  
  
Trunks and Goten walked outside and sat on the picnic table. As soon as their mothers turned on the TV and started chatting they took off too. They weren't going to miss seeing two Yamchas!! * * *  
  
Son Goku and Vegeta screeched to a halt and stared down at Yamcha looking up at them. This Yamcha was dressed in rags and looked absolutely wild. He had machine guns and grenades strapped to his body. He wore a red bandanna on his head, and he was STRONG!  
  
"Wow, how did this happen?" Son Goku thought, "This Yamcha is almost as strong as I was after Namek blew up."  
  
The wild Yamcha on the ground started to move finally after his shock of seeing the two saijins in the air. He knew his weapons would have no effect on them. The weapons were for any other life forms he might have run into. "No!" He screamed and threw his guns to the ground. He crouched into his favorite fighting stance and started to power up. Ever since Bulma figured out how to raise his power level, he has been almost as strong as some of the Saijin children.  
  
"Yamcha, quit this!" Son Goku screamed as he realized this Yamcha was going to attack them.  
  
"Let him bring it on, I have always wanted to pound this one's face into the ground," Vegeta howled.  
  
"You wont get a chance King Vegeta!" Yamcha screamed and charged at Vegeta with a flurry of yellow Ki.  
  
At that moment Piccolo, Gohan, and Tien flew up. The charging Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks. "OH MY GOD! Demon Lord Piccolo and another Saijin?" Yamcha knew he couldn't fight the three saijins and Piccolo at the same time and live. "Tien what are you DOING?"  
  
They looked at each other amazed at this Yamcha's tone of panic. "Yamcha, or who ever you are, what the HELL do you mean?" Tien asked quite confused on why this Yamcha was upset, strong, and even there.  
  
As soon as he said that he saw the new Yamcha's face turn white. "I-I-I-I- It's me!" The man who flew up and stopped next to Tien with Krillin and two others was none other than himself! "But how? Why do I see myself?" And he fainted out of the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
The new Yamcha was lying on the couch with Bulma rubbing his face with a cold washcloth. The Z Warriors were speculating on who this guy could be.  
  
"I think he might be an android," Vegeta insisted, "Let's kill him before he wakes up."  
  
"I don't know about anyone else, but I would like to talk to him and see what is going on!" Bulma said giving Vegeta a hard look.  
  
"You would."  
  
"Right, me too. Plus, he hasn't done anything wrong..yet." Son Goku said.  
  
"Uh! Kakarotto! Only you would think like that." Vegeta snarled at him.  
  
"He DID do something wrong. He stole my face!" Yamcha looked almost as panicked as the other did when they flew up.  
  
Bulma tried to calm him down and Vegeta looked at them both with hot hatrid. Bulma noticed this and sat down again.  
  
"Pull yourself together, stupid human!" Vegeta pushed Yamcha into a chair. Luckily Yamcha was a little too upset to want to fight Vegeta, so he just curled up on the chair and muttered something about his face.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" A scream tore through the room and everyone's attention was snapped back to the new Yamcha. He stood up on the couch and tried to fly away. Son Goku grabbed him and held him in his strongest bear hug, and he was surprised to see he needed to use it.  
  
The panicked Yamcha saw it was no use and started to moan. He was shaking his head around and crying. Bulma walked up and pinched his nose. "Yamcha, what are you doing here?"  
  
He looked up and all the color left his face. "Bulma, why are you here? I told you to stay home with our son!"  
  
With this comment half of the group fell onto their sides, their son?  
  
"Yamcha, what do you mean?" Son Goku asked, still hugging Yamcha.  
  
"Why should I tell you, you monster?" Yamcha started to head butt Son Goku in the face.  
  
"Ouch, Yamcha!" Son Goku held him out at arms length and gave him a glare. "If I let go of you, will you sit down and tell us about yourself? I think that guy over there is pretty upset about you."  
  
Yamcha looked over and saw himself. He couldn't believe it. This man wasn't just someone who looked like him, it WAS him. He had no idea what was going on. "F-f-fine, I guess I will, as long as you don't kill me, Kakarotto."  
  
Son Goku let go of him and Yamcha slid into the couch without taking his focus off of one of the three Saijins.  
  
"I, I just walked down the cave. That's it. I was looking for a place for us to live without the Saijins." He looked from Son Goku to Vegeta to Gohan. "I swear, I had no idea I was anywhere near you."  
  
"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Son Goku looked totally confused, "where did you come from?"  
  
"We live underneath the mountain I came out of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All humans live there."  
  
"Yamcha, we have no idea what you are talking about. Humans live everywhere on Earth. My wife is a human; Vegeta's wife is a human. I am best fri-" Son Goku was cut off.  
  
"LIAR! You have a Saijin mate, all three of you. There are not humans living everywhere on Earth." Yamcha looked at the humans in the room, "Are you believing this, is that why you are here like you are friends with them. Oh my God, they are brainwashed!"  
  
"Yamcha, shut up!" Piccolo yelled and covered his ears. Yamcha's screams were piercing his ear drums. "Son, make him shut up!"  
  
"Okay Yamcha, I have no idea where you are from, but seriously, we get along. I would never hurt anyone!" Son Goku looked around and the rest nodded.  
  
"You used to be that way, but then." A tear dropped from his eye.  
  
"Go on Yamcha, then what?" Bulma sat next to him and Vegeta scowled.  
  
The new Yamcha was amazed. Why was there two of him and why didn't everyone seem to hate each other? Why weren't the Saijins killing them? "Maybe if I talk, they will not kill me yet." Yamcha took a breath, "Fine, I will tell you what I know about history, but not anything about our family." He took Bulma's hand and started his story.  
  
  
  
  
  
cindystanich@yahoo.com 


	2. Double Z

Written by Cynthia Stanich. This story is written about Dragon Ball Z characters. I do not own them in any way. If the story line resembles any other written by someone else that is purely coincidental. This story may include strong language and violent content.  
  
Chapter Two: Double Z  
  
"At the last barbeque we, the Z Warriors, ever had together, Son Goku brought his son Gohan with him to meet all of his friends. It was a very joyous occasion. We ate and had fun. Then all of the sudden we were aware of a force on the Earth. This force turned out to be Son Goku's brother Raditzu. Raditzu came to Kami Island and threatened Son Goku. He told him about his past and where he was from. Then he said that Son Goku had until the morning to kill one hundred people and took Gohan.  
  
"The strange pairing of life long enemies, Son Goku and Piccolo, flew off together to fight a common enemy. When they got there, there was a huge battle. Piccolo and Son Goku tried to fight together, but they just couldn't get it right. There was too much hatred between them to be able to fight along side each other.  
  
"Raditzu beat them into little bloody pulps. Piccolo was left in a bloody heap in the middle of nowhere, and Son Goku was taken with Gohan in Raditzu's ship. Kamisama saved Piccolo, but he stayed evil. He freely terrorized the Earth since his only enemy was gone. Most humans had to find places to hide and Piccolo's reign lasted for about a year. Until the Saijins came back.  
  
"Later we learned that Raditzu took Son Goku to Vegeta and Napa. They took him onto Frieza's ship and used the "memory restorer" to make Kakarotto remember his evil blood. Then they used the same machine to bring Gohan's evilness to the surface. Then Frieza sent the five Saijins to Earth to finish the job Kakarotto should have done.  
  
"They arrived a year after Raditzu left and began to systematically kill off all of the humans. A few hundred found a hollowed out mountain to live in and stayed there for many many years. We trained and trained to get strong enough to beat the Saijins. We have families and tried to live as normally as possible. I married Bulma and we have a son named Stockings."  
  
"Stockings!!! That is silly." Trunks had to laugh about this, "Thank God I don't have a silly name like that!"  
  
Yamcha continued without a beat. "When the Saijins were done killing the humans who didn't hide and destroying all of our homes, Frieza came to Earth. We were terrified. We could all feel his Ki and it was amazing. When Frieza got to Earth he began to boss around the Saijins and set them to work as his slaves. Frieza decided that Earth was to be his new home until he decided to blow it up. For a year the Saijins lived in this way, but no one knew they were planning on overthrowing Frieza.  
  
"One night the five of them were reporting to Frieza. He always kept Dadoria with him, but other than that, he was alone. There was a full moon outside and they somehow opened the large window and they all turned into the Great Monkeys. Well, all of them except Kakarotto, his tail was cut off as a child. The four Great Monkeys killed Frieza, and Kakarotto killed Daduria. It was an amazing battle, but they succeeded in killing off all of Frieza's followers and building up their own.  
  
"A few days after the fight, a new space ship landed on Earth. We watched from long founded hiding spots and saw a horrible site. Five Saijin women jumped out of the ship. They finally found where their King was, and they planned on presenting him with his Queen that was supposed to be his when his father died, but the astroid hit Vegeta and it was no more.  
  
"King Vegeta and Queen Letusa were mated a few weeks later. Infact, all of the Saijin men were mated a few weeks later, except for Gohan, he was a few years too young. Saijins don't mate until they are at least fifteen years old.  
  
"Now there are twenty one Saijins alive on Earth. They send out searchers all of the time to find any Saijins in the universe. But the ones on Earth are the original ten Saijins and their children."  
  
Vegeta stood up and smiled, "You mean I am finally a King? There is a new Planet Vegeta? Kakarotto is under my command?" He started to power up in excitement.  
  
"Vegeta, chill out. You like this story," Krillin shivered, "This is more like a nightmare to me."  
  
Vegeta just looked at him like he was pond scum and sat down again.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, Yamcha, who are the Saijins mated to, and what happened to our wives?" Goku asked as he looked at Chichi.  
  
"King Vegeta and Queen Letusa were mated. They have four children. Oldest to youngest they are Prince Vegeta, Prince Buroculi, Princess Letusa, and Princess Pepura." Yamcha replied.  
  
"Hmp, I can't believe this!" Vegeta still looked really happy. So happy infact, that he was upsetting his wife.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma cried and threw herself to his feet, "why are you so happy that this King Vegeta is not with me? Don't forget about our children. Don't you love us?"  
  
"Wait a minute, Bulma! What do you mean asking King Vegeta that?" The new Yamcha was white in the face.  
  
"Sorry Yamcha, but Vegeta and I are married in this world. We have a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bura."  
  
The new Yamcha looked from Vegeta to Bulma for a long time. Then he shrugged and said, "Well, I guess this means I somehow was sent into your dimension, because you two are not together in my world."  
  
Son Goku has been hopping from foot to foot during this entire time. "Yamchaaaaaa," he finally wailed, "who am I with?" Chichi smacked him over the head, "What?"  
  
"Kakarotto and Mushurma were mated. They have two children besides Gohan, and Mushurma is pregnant with a third. Their children's names are Bardock and Sqursha." Yamcha explained this as Son giggled and rolled all over the floor. Chichi was a little comforted to see that he found this so funny. "Napa and Cucumera were mated and had two children. Their children's names are Cabbeeg and Zukinna. Raditzu and Flaur were mated and they have one child. Her name is Pattitto. Gohan and Tamitta were mated two years ago. They have two children, Beansu and Rysa. Rysa was born a few days ago."  
  
Now it was Gohan's turn to laugh. Trunks and Goten joined him. This was just too funny.  
  
"I don't know what you all are laughing about. There are twenty-one Saijins through that portal and they are mean and deadly." Everyone looked at Yamcha and blushed, they were being very disrespectful.  
  
"We are sorry Yamcha, but all of this is kind of silly. We would never dream of life the way you say yours is." Bulma felt sorry that the rest of the Z Warriors we not taking him as seriously as he thought they should, but it is kind of strange.  
  
"It is a good thing that your life isn't like mine. No offense," looks at the three Saijins and glances at the two others he never saw in his lifetime, "but you really make my world horrible. You are murderous dictators. We can't go outside or you may find us. You torture and kill anyone that you do find. We hate you and search every day for a way to kill you. Bulma has been working very hard at a machine that boosts a warrior's power by ten!"  
  
"That's how you did it!" Yamcha jumped up and pointed. "I knew he felt stronger than me. He is almost as strong as Son Goku was when he first turned super Saijin!"  
  
"S-s-super Saijin? I hope to God I never see that!"  
  
"It is amazing, I must say. We worked very hard to become Super Saijin. I laugh to think those silly Saijins in your world haven't figured it out yet. Why, without being a Great Monkey being a Super Saijin is the most powerful form in the universe. Kakarotto alone defeated Frieza as a Super Saijin. And, my son killed Frieza as a Super Saijin later!" Vegeta was standing in his favorite proud stance. He knew that Super Saijin was special and was proud that only they have figured it out. 


	3. Into Another World

Written by Cynthia Stanich. This story is written about Dragon Ball Z characters. I do not own them in any way. If the story line resembles any other written by someone else that is purely coincidental. This story may include strong language and violent content.  
  
Chapter Three: Into The Other World  
  
"Hey man, so sorry your world sucks so bad," Krillin says while scratching the back of his head. "Guess you guys have a huge fight on your hands. Let us know how it comes out."  
  
Bulma smacks Krillins head as she yells "Krillin! We can't just make him go home and face these monsters, sorry guys, alone! What the heck are you thinking?"  
  
"Bulma!" Krillin rubs where she smacked him.  
  
Goku stands up and tightens his belt to his Gi, "Bulma is right. We have to go help Yamcha get rid of our evil selves. What other choice do we have?"  
  
"Kakarotto is right! We HAVE to go!" Vegeta yells as he jumps up.  
  
The entire group falls on their sides. "What the heck is going on here? Vegeta NEVER agrees with Goku!" Everyone laughs at Krillin's comment.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta. What the heck are you planning?" Piccolo looks at Vegeta with extreme suspicion.  
  
"Um, er. Shut up you twit! I just want to see Saijins! That is all!" Vegeta crosses his arms and pouts in a corner.  
  
"If I didn't know you better, I would assume you want to get your hands on Bulma's machine."  
  
"HEY! Good idea Vegeta! I can get stronger!" Goku practically knocks over a lamp in his excitement. "Let's go. Let's find those Saijins. Let's free the humans. AND let's find that machine!!"  
  
"Well, at the risk of sounding wimpy, I don't think I should go. I would just be in the way." Krillin's face turns red as he admits what everyone already knew.  
  
"Yeah, I am not sure I would be much help either." Tien says.  
  
"Ok, all who wants to go raise their hand." Before Bulma finishes her sentence Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan's hands shoot up. "Well, usually I would say for Trunks and Goten not to go, but I have a feeling you are going to need all the power you can get this time."  
  
"I think I better go too. And you are right Bulma, this is going to get messy." Piccolo raises his hand with the rest of them.  
  
The entire group says good-bye to the six fighters and the new Yamcha. They all grab arms and Goku instant transmissions them straight to the mountain where they found the new Yamcha. The new Yamcha was quite surprised at this, but he decided that he shouldn't question his mortal enemies, even if they might help him.  
  
"Ok, Yamcha, here is the plan. I think you need to go in and tell your people who we are, so that they don't get excited when they see us. Also, do the Saijins have power reading devises?" Gohan asks as others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, they wear them on their faces. They can detect anything outside of the mountain."  
  
The Z-fighters nod in knowing agreement that they must hide their ki, Goku makes sure that Trunks and Goten have mastered this as they wait a while for Yamcha to tell his people about them.  
  
"Come on, that fool has had long enough. Let's go already." Vegeta seems almost ready to explode with excitement.  
  
"Ok, is everyone ready?" Goku asks and everyone nods. "Let's go then."  
  
The six fighters enter the mountain and gasp as they are bombarded with the ki's of the Saijins. "This is so weird, I can feel me, but I am evil!" Goku shivers.  
  
They walk about a hundred yards into the mountain and stop when they see Yamcha walking toward them with Bulma. Bulma looks very frightened, but there was no way she would miss seeing the Saijins up close.  
  
"P-p-p-pleased to meet you, are you really going to help us? Yamcha, I still don't think we can trust them." Bulma looks at all of the Saijins with mistrust.  
  
"No! They are different. This Vegeta is married to you in a different world." Yamcha leads Bulma closer to the group.  
  
"YEP! And you are my mommy!!" Trunks dances around her looking at her strange clothing.  
  
Bulma laughs and ruffles his hair. "Well then, I guess we better show you guys the way into the outside. We don't think it would be wise to show you to the main area of the mountain, just to be safe. Sorry."  
  
"That is just fine, Woman. Lead on!" Vegeta crosses his arms and tries to look important, after all, she knows him as a king!  
  
The group walks a few miles and finally reaches a tunnel not quite as dark as the rest.  
  
"This tunnel leads out, you can already see the sunlight a bit." Yamcha points into the tunnel with a shaky arm.  
  
The six warriors look at each other and begin to walk into the tunnel. They all suppress their ki to nothing and poke their heads out of the cave. There is nothing around but mountains and charred trees. The sky is a dark brown color, probably caused by the explosions and fires over the many years. They begin walking down the mountain towards the city they can see in the distance. All the while Trunks is wining about his feet hurting and why couldn't they fly.  
  
"Vegeta! I feel someone coming close!" Goku looks into the air. Goku shivers as he feels Raditzu and Napa's ki. He remembers how horrible it was to fight both of them.  
  
All of the sudden Napa appears in the sky with Raditzu. "King Vegeta." Napa bows and Goku snickers and then straightens up and pretends nothing is funny. Napa looks at Goku hard and then looks around at the rest of Vegeta's crowd wondering why he would be in the company of such ruffians. "What are you doing? And who are those kids?"  
  
Vegeta growls and shoots Napa a dirty look, "Shut up you idiot, that is none of your business." He smiles inwardly loving to act like he did on Planet Vegeta.  
  
Napa looks a little hurt, but he recovers quickly, "Sorry Vegetasama. We were out looking for Kakarotto. He hasn't been at the prison yet and he was supposed to help with the slaves." He crosses his arms and glares at his rival for Vegeta's attention. He really hates that Kakarotto, even if he IS strong.  
  
"Well! That is because he was helping me. Now you may go Kakarotto." Vegeta waves at him with a little flick of the wrist and yawns.  
  
Goku looks at him a little annoyed but answers, "Yes, King Vegeta." He snickers again as he bows and then covers it up as he straightens back up. "I think Gohan better come with me too."  
  
"Right, go then."  
  
Gohan and Goku look at each other and know they can't cover their ki all of the way while they fly, but it would look weird if they wanted to walk. They both made a silent decision to hide their ki as much as possible and not let themselves seem too strong or too weak to Napa and Raditzu. Goku and Gohan jump into the air with Napa and Raditzu and fly off.  
  
"Gosh, I hope the mean Goku doesn't show up while nice Goku is there!" Trunks giggles.  
  
"Quiet boy, that isn't even funny!" Vegeta begins to wonder what would happen when they see themselves. And then his face turns white. How will they fight themselves? He knew that he would have no problem killing anyone, but would Goku be able to kill his son? Or would Trunks be able to kill King Vegeta? This was going to get pretty bad.  
  
"Daaaad! What, what is wrong?" Trunks pulls on Vegeta's sleeve.  
  
A little too wrapped up in his character play, Vegeta knocks Trunks on the ground and he slides fifty feet away leaving a big ditch. "Don't touch me, brat. AND! Remember that you must all call me King Vegeta. If anyone should overhear us it would be very bad."  
  
Piccolo looks at Trunks walking towards them rubbing his behind. "Vegeta, don't forget that you are not really a king." With that he starts walking and the rest follow. Vegeta grumbles a bit, but knows Piccolo is right.  
  
As they walk Vegeta starts thinking back to his promised princess, Lettusa. She was an amazingly beautiful woman. Long black hair, blue eyes, shorter than he is. She had a very mean temper, yet she was always civil with him. He could remember them fighting a few times in a children's version of hunting. She was a fierce fighter, and she was crafty too. She had actually beaten him before, but Vegeta got her into a head lock and wouldn't stop twisting her neck until she promised not to tell anyone. Vegeta chuckles with a soft look on his face as he remembers how long she cried when he let her go.  
  
Piccolo looks back at Vegeta and thinks, "He better not start liking this world better. I'd better watch him closely. He loves Bulma, right?"  
  
After a few hours of walking they come to a moat. The city is on the other side. Right in the middle of the city is a gigantic castle. There are aliens and slaves walking around everywhere.  
  
"Nuuuuuugh, what are we going to do now? They'll stop us for sure." Vegeta slams his fist into the ground and leaves a small hole.  
  
Piccolo laughs and looks at Vegeta like he just grew a third eyeball. "Oh, come now, King Vegeta, you don't think they would let their King stroll into the palace?"  
  
"Piccolo, that is the first intelligent thing I have EVER heard you say. Everyone fallow me like I am King."  
  
The rest of the fighters look at each other and shrug. The entire party walks toward the gates to the city. Trunks and Goten giggle as they try to look less important than Vegeta.  
  
"HALT!" A guard points a gun in their direction and motions them to stop.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, halt? Stand aside or I will blow off your head." Vegeta glares at the guard.  
  
Horrified, the guard bows and remembers the last time King Vegeta made good on his promise to relieve someone of their head. "Sorry, My Lord. I wasn't expecting."  
  
"Shut up and move!" Vegeta interrupts.  
  
The gates are opened and Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten follow him into the city of Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, do you feel you?" Piccolo whispers keeping his head bent a little down towards the ground.  
  
"Of course I do, lets go find him and finish him off first!" Vegeta shivers with lustful excitement to kill this intruder.  
  
They walk up to the entrance to the castle. "King Vegeta!" The guard there sees them and bows. "Nice to see you this afternoon. May I ask why you are with that Piccolo, and who are those kids?"  
  
"No, you may not." Vegeta roughly pushes him out of the way and the poor guard falls to his death over the cliff surrounding the castle. The four make their way over the bridge and inside of the castle.  
  
The group walks down the main hallway and begins to follow King Vegeta's Ki through the castle. They turn around a corner and run directly into two teenage saijins. Piccolo takes a couple steps back and looks at the kids. The older boy has to be Bardock. He is the spitting image of what Goku looked like when they fought the first time in the world tournament together. He decided it was a very good thing that Goten was such a younger age than him or Bardock might have noticed that they practically looked like twins. Piccolo assumed correctly that the girl must be Sqursha. She had bright red hair, but her smile was all Goku.  
  
"King Vegeta!" Bardock says as he and Sqursha bow. Goten and Trunks giggle. They both straighten up and look absolutely frightened to see Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo was actually getting a kick out of seeing everyone so scared of him. He thinks he must have gotten pretty strong after he killed Goku.  
  
"What is he doing here? And who are the kids?" Bardock asks in the exact stance Piccolo remembered Raditzu taking while he was telling Goku he must kill innocents.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Vegeta screams so loud that it echoes back loudly.  
  
"Maybe it is my business, Dear.." A sexy voice purrs from behind them. "You two should go find your idiot father before Napa kills him." Bardock and Sqursha bow to her and hurry off out of the castle.  
  
Vegeta gulps down a scream and turns very slowly to gaze at his long lost love, Princess Lettusa. He shakes his head and reminds himself to play himself very well. "Lettusa, everything I do is not of your concern."  
  
Lettusa smiles with obvious enjoyment over their argument. "On the contrary my King, I am your second half. I am obliged to know exactly what you are up all the time. I'll just find out from our bond anyways." As soon as she finished her sentence she opened her eyes wide and powered up. "You are not Vegeta. Vegeta is sleeping, who are you?" She pulls back an arm and tries to connect her fist into Vegeta's face.  
  
Vegeta grabs onto her fist. Throwing a quick glance at Trunks he pulls Lettusa into his embrase. "Oh my beautiful Lettusa," Vegeta purrs as he strokes her hair, "I miss looking into your amazing eyes. But I can't have you waking up your King." Lettusa looks into Vegeta's eyes with absolute fear. Vegeta grabs her neck and lifts her off the ground. Then he punches her stomach and his arm goes all the way through. He brings her back into an embrase and kisses her face all over and lays her on the floor. Trunks watches this, but understands that his father's feelings for his mother are in no way less than how he may feel about this woman. Vegeta wipes his tears on the back of his sleeve and stands up. "Don't look at me." He turns his back to the others and watches out the window for a few seconds.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goten practically jumps through the ceiling after they hear that amazing scream.  
  
"Oh no, King Vegeta is going to be pissed, and probably about a thousand times stronger than he normally is. I just broke his bond with Lettusa and that makes a man crazy." Vegeta looks in the direction of the scream. "We better go find him before he finds us." 


	4. Who's Goku?

Written by Cynthia Stanich. This story is written about Dragon Ball Z characters. I do not own them in any way. If the story line resembles any other written by someone else that is purely coincidental. This story may include strong language and violent content.  
  
Chapter Four: Who's Goku?  
  
Goku and Gohan follow Napa and Raditzu towards the prison. Gohan mouths, "Should we kill them now?" Goku bites his lip and shakes his head no. He wants to see where the slaves are so he can free them.  
  
Over the next hill they see a gigantic complex surrounded in barbed wire and towers. The center of the complex is heavily guarded and there are thousands of humans inside. Gohan raises his eyebrows and Goku shakes his head again.  
  
Napa stops flying and turns around. "Kakarotto, you need to make sure the slaves finish building that ship. I'm watching you, you idiot. Don't make a mistake. King Vegeta will not stop me from punishing you again." Gohan narrows his eyes and wishes Goku would let him get a piece of the man who once killed his best friend. Napa and Raditzu laugh at both of their shocked faces and fly off back towards the city.  
  
Goku and Gohan fly into the prison and land in the middle of the work area. The nearest slaves cower. Goku walks over to a very old man and grabs his arm. "I thought I said to keep working!" He yells for the benefit of the guards in the towers. Very quietly he whispers into the old man's ear, "We are here to save you. Go around and very quietly get all of the slaves into a group. Get the slaves in the yard last. Go!" Gohan and Goku watch the slave run away into the building.  
  
"Hey, Kakarotto, don't you think you better get those tarts back to work?" A guard yells from the nearest tower.  
  
Remembering that the Saijins don't call each other by dad or son, Gohan yells, "Hey! Don't even think you can talk to Goku like that!" As soon as he said it his face went white and his body cold. "God, please let him not notice."  
  
"HEY! Who's Goku?" The guard looks at them for a second and remembers the old story that people whisper about that Kakarotto was once a friend to Earth and his name was Goku. He yells to another tower, "I think we have some imposters in the prison!" A loud siren starts and Goku and Gohan look around helplessly.  
  
"G-g-gohan, I don't think we have much choice. I mean, they are bad, right?" Goku looks at the guards and realizes that he is going to have to kill them all. Ha shakes his head and remembers all the senseless killing on Namiku.  
  
"You are right, Dad. Shall we?" Gohan takes a fighting stance.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Gohan pulls both hands back as he mumbles, "Ka-mai, ha-mai, ha!" An energy ball forms in his hands and flies toward the nearest tower. The tower explodes on contact and the guards are incinerated.  
  
Goku turns to another tower and blows that one up. In a short time they flattened the towers and killed all the guards around the prison. The slaves cheer. "Ok, everyone get into a tight group." Goku puts his hand on the closest slave's arm and puts his fingers to his forehead.  
  
"What the Fuck do you think you are doing?" Bardock and Sqursha hover a few hundred feet in the air, both holding energy bombs above their heads.  
  
"Who are you?" Sqursha squeaks in a girly version of Goku's own voice.  
  
Goku looks up at the two Saijins and almost falls over in astonishment. The boy looks exactly like him, and the girl could be his daughter. "What did Yamcha say about my children?" Goku remembers and puts on his evilest face. "I am your father, who the hell else would I be?"  
  
Gohan almost falls over when he hears his father swear. "Right, and I am your brother."  
  
Bardock laughs, "Right, and I am a human. You know, GOKU, we all have earpieces in our scouters. We heard Gohan's mistake. Now we are going to get rid of you, who ever you are."  
  
"Just one second my dear brats." Gohan and Goku both look in the direction of the voice. Standing behind them is Kakarotto and Gohan from this dimension! They are both holding kamaihamaihas in their hands. Goku looks closer at the evil Gohan and is chilled to feel no hatred towards him. How could he, he is looking at his son. How can he fight him? He looks at Kakarotto. He feels a slight bit of hatred towards him. He knows that Kakarotto is not him. But to kill his own son? And to kill his children he has never met before, this is going to be hard. "Who are you?" Kakarotto demands.  
  
"Kakarotto, I am you, just from a different dimension. I have come to save these humans and rid their world of your evil." Goku glares at Kakarotto trying not to look at the evil Gohan.  
  
"Well, then I guess I better stop you. King Vegeta wouldn't be pleased. NOW!" All four of them let go of their energy blasts. Goku and Gohan power up to super saijin and stop the much weaker blasts. All four of the Saijins looked like they just seen a ghost. "Super Saijins? Both of them? This can't be!" Kakarotto looked at both of them with absolute horror. "NO! There are no super saijins! That is only a myth!"  
  
Goku and Gohan look at each other and laugh. Of course they have never seen it. Kakarotto never fought Frieza in this dimension. "We are, and you better let us go before we make you wish you have never met us." Gohan warns. Goku looks at Gohan and is surprised to see him so excited for this fight. He's even more surprised that he feels a little excited too.  
  
"He must not be thinking about how hard it will be to kill someone who looks like me. I wonder if he remembers when Captain Ginyu stole my body on Namiku." Goku thinks.  
  
Goku and Gohan take fighting stances and nod to each other. Both, at the same time, attack. Goku jumps in Kakarotto and Gohan's direction, while Gohan attacks Bardock and Sqursha. Goku hopes Gohan wins so that he doesn't have to face killing his own children.  
  
* * *  
  
Napa and Raditzu are flying towards the castle. Raditzu's scouter begins to beep. He stops and turns around and is astonished to get six high readings at the prison. All of the sudden two of the powers triple and his scouter shorts out. "Hey! Napa, look over towards the prison. There is something up."  
  
Napa turns around and pushes the on button on his scouter. "Hmmm, four of them are Kakarotto and his brats. The other two I have never read before. We'd better go and help them."  
  
Raditzu smiles and laughs, "Great, I have always wanted to kick Kakarotto's butt again!" They both fly as fast as they can towards the fight.  
  
* * *  
  
A small green speck can be seen floating a few hundred yards above the prison. None of the Saijins notice him and he doesn't care either way. He saw the six people come out of the mountain with King Vegeta and followed Kakarotto and Gohan when they left with Napa and Raditzu. He had thought that he might be able to kill Kakarotto finally after all these years.  
  
While following the four he noticed that Kakarotto and Gohan seemed a little nervous and whispery as they followed the other two. He also noticed that they were hiding their ki, something Kakarotto forgot how to do when he was forced to "remember" his evilness. His little brat never was taught.  
  
He smiles and growls to himself, "I knew it wasn't them, but then who are they?" He watches Goku and Gohan attack the four evil Saijins. "This should be fun."  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan's fist connects with Bardock's face. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Bardock screams as he is hurtled out into space.  
  
Sqursha watches coldly with her hands on her hips as her brother flies out of sight. "Hmph, you DEFINENTLY are not Gohan." She laughs meanly. "Gohan is a wimp, a half-Saijin freak."  
  
Gohan growls and puts up his hands. "I AM Gohan. You better watch your mouth who ever you are."  
  
Sqursha laughs again and points at him. "If you are Gohan you would know that I am Kakarotto's only daughter. I am full Saijin, and YOU are not. So back off you gold haired freak."  
  
Gohan laughs at how tough she tries to make herself sound. "You sure talk big for how scared you are."  
  
Sqursha growls and flies at Gohan. Gohan screams, "Manseico ha!" An energy blast flies from his outstretched arms and slams into Sqursha. Sqursha closes her eyes and falls to the ground. Gohan looks down at her and shakes his head, "Sorry, I didn't want to kill you." He turns around and his blood runs cold again.  
  
Goku is being held in a bear hug from behind by Kakarotto. Evil Gohan is slamming his fists into Goku's stomach. Gohan can feel his ki fading a little tiny bit everytime Evil Gohan's fists connect.  
  
"DAD!" Gohan flies towards Goku and kicks Kakarotto in the back of the head.  
  
Kakarotto lets go of Goku and turns to his attacker. That same moment Goku grabs Evil Gohan and throws him to the ground. Then the four begin to fight punch-to-punch, kick-to-kick. Evil Son versus good Dad, and evil Dad versus good Son.  
  
Goku gets Evil Gohan into a head lock. He concentrates all his ki into his right hand and prepares to send it through Evil Gohan's chest. "What's wrong with me? I can't do it!" Goku tries again to carry out this murderous attack. He drops Evil Gohan and falls to the ground shaking. "Can't do it, can't do it, I CAN'T DO IT!"  
  
Evil Gohan starts to laugh quietly. "What's wrong GOKU? Are you too GENTLE to fight me? What happened? You killed all those guards! Why not me?" He laughs again and glares down at Goku. "Or are you having a hard time killing your own son?" Evil Gohan lowers himself to the ground and puts a smile on his face. "Daddy! I love you so much! Please don't hurt me!" He runs over to Goku and pulls him into an embrace.  
  
Goku begins to cry, "I can't believe I even thought about it. I am so sorry Gohan. Please forgive me."  
  
Evil Gohan begins to shake a little, then a little more. He looks into Goku's face and Goku sees that Evil Gohan is laughing quietly. Evil Gohan whispers, "You ARE as dumb as Raditzu told me you were." Goku lets go with wide eyes very slowly. He looks down and sees a kamaihamaiha between them. "HA!" Evil Gohan finishes his thought outloud. The energy attack blows Goku back into a nearby building. When the dust settles he sees that Goku's hair is black again. "HAHA! Seemed to knock the gold right off!"  
  
Gohan shrieks and slams his fists into the back of Kakarotto's head. "That darn Evil me hurt my dad! I better help him." Kakarotto falls to the ground and Gohan starts to fly towards Evil Gohan.  
  
"Don't think so!" Kakarotto shouts as he grabs Gohan's leg. Gohan whips around to blast Kakarotto in the face.  
  
Gohan stops cold and looks at Kakarotto smiling. "Darn, smiling like that. he looks like Dad!"  
  
"What's wrong boy? You too soft, just like your Daddy?" Kakarotto laughs and swings Gohan in a circle above his head by Gohan's leg. He lets go and Gohan is flung into the building that Goku landed in. Again the dust clears and Gohan's hair is black too.  
  
* * *  
  
"Uh oh, looks like someone is losing. I better jump in now." He slowly flies over to the prison. He lands between the two pairs of Father and Son. "Now, I need to know something, where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Gohan is shaking Goku, trying to revive him. He looks over and sees Piccolo. Only, this Piccolo is different. There is no proud softness in his eyes. No love, no caring. Just hard, evil coldness. "Piccolo?"  
  
Demon Lord Piccolo opens his eyes wide and a sweat drop slides down his cheek. "Why isn't he afraid of me? How the hell does he know me?"  
  
Gohan smiles at Piccolo's obvious look of confusion. "Piccolo, I come from another dimension. We are here to free your dimension from the Saijins. Help us and you will be free too."  
  
Piccolo looks closer at Gohan to see if he is lying. Saijins are well- known for that. "What makes you think I want them gone? Also, I tried fighting with Goku before. He made me lose against his silly brother. I can't fight with him."  
  
Gohan looks surprised. "Piccolo, you won in my world. Then you kid-napped me after you killed my Dad. You trained me to be like you. You were killed by Napa and I wished you back while I was on your planet. Later you fused with Nail, another Namikian, and then Kami. You are one of the strongest beings in the world in my dimension, and you are best friends with Goku. I know you have goodness in you. That is why I know you will help us kill the Saijins."  
  
Piccolo looks at Gohan in disbelief. Then he laughs, "Well, at least I got to kill your scum of a Father, but good God, fuse with Kami?"  
  
Gohan laughs, "I know, you didn't want to. You said it was the most disgusting thing you could think of, but you had to if you wanted to save the Earth from a very strong monster."  
  
Piccolo shakes his head, "How could I have been so strange in their world? Why would I ever go near that Kami." Piccolo glances in the direction of Kami's hideout. "It is."  
  
"Well! If you two are done chitchatting I would like to finish this once and for all." Evil Gohan says walking towards Demon Lord Piccolo. "Now, Devil, do you really believe you could ever be a good guy? Don't listen to him, help us get rid of them. They are gentle and nice, you hate that."  
  
Piccolo looks at Evil Gohan and back at Gohan. He is so confused. He used to admire the young half-Saijin before the others got their hands on him. Then Evil Gohan tried to kill him just like the others. "Sorry Gohan."  
  
Both Gohans' eyes go big. At the same time they wonder, "Which one of us does he mean?"  
  
Piccolo turns to Goku and Gohan with a pointy teeth grin. Gohan gulps and realizes that he ment him. Piccolo touches his forehead and begins to hum. "Demon Beam!" He points is fingers towards Gohan and at the last second swings around and shoots Evil Gohan through the heart. Evil Gohan falls to the ground and dies. 


End file.
